


Obey

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, Dirty Talk, F/M, HP May Madness 2016, Inanimate Object Porn, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wand Play, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You'll have to be punished now.” She pushes her wand further into Severus, ignoring his wretched whines. "I want you to have all the pleasure in the world my pet, but only at my command. You do understand, don't you?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obey

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Послушание](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884394) by [fandom_gerontophilia_2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2016), [leqslant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leqslant/pseuds/leqslant)



> Unbeta'd. Written for HP May Madness 2016.

Even half a bottle of single malt whisky does little to ease the biting pain as Minerva teases the tip of her wand into Severus's hole. His arse clenches involuntarily and Minerva snickers wickedly before taking pity on him, quietly casting a lubrication spell.

"You know where you went wrong, don't you?"

Severus pants in response, his sensitive rim stretched as her wand breaches him further. 

"You may speak." Minerva twists the wand, her free hand running down Severus spine. 

"Yes," Severus stutters out. 

"You're not allowed to come until I say so. That was very naughty of you, indeed."

Severus's spent cock twitches at her words, sticky seed still dripping from the tip. 

"You'll have to be punished now.” She pushes her wand further into Severus, ignoring his wretched whines. "I want you to have all the pleasure in the world my pet, but only at my command. You do understand, don't you?"

Severus nods his head fiercely in reply, a harsh sob escaping his mouth. 

"Speak," Minerva softly commands. 

"Yes, yes," Severus gasps, prick hardening once again. 

"Are you enjoying yourself, dear?" Minerva asks slyly, rocking the textured wand back and forth. "You do know this is supposed to be a punishment."

Severus grips the edge of his desk, biting the inside of his cheek to hold in his cries.

"I'll allow it this time, darling. You're usually so good, aren't you?" Minerva whispers in his ear. "Usually such a good boy."

Severus moans in agreement, rocking back against her thrusts, his breath ragged as she continues her relentless pace. 

His cock is fully hard again, leaking steadily and aching for release. He dares not ask for it, though, afraid he may be denied. 

Her hand reaches around and grips his prick, giving it a lazy tug or two before pulling away. He whines pitifully as she removes the wand and steps away from his shuddering body. Severus looks over his shoulder, just barely biting back a pout, his expression distraught and eyes swimming in desire. 

"Now Severus, don't give me that look," she says sharply. "I said you could enjoy yourself but I certainly didn't say anything about you coming."

She cleans off her wand with a whispered spell and fastens her azure cloak back on, heels clicking loudly in the silent room as she moves about. 

"I don't think I need to tell you you're not allowed to touch yourself. If you're good tonight and all day tomorrow I might come and visit in the evening. Don't make the same mistake again," she sternly commands. 

Minerva lets herself out, the door shutting quietly behind her as Severus pulls on his pants with shaking hands. The pressure of the material is tortuous against his throbbing prick but he merely takes a seat on his chair and pours himself a generous amount of whisky from the half empty bottle. 

He could touch himself now, bring himself off swiftly with a few rough pulls—Merlin it would feel incredible—and yet his hands stay above the desk, clenched tightly around his glass.

It's no use; he knows he'll obey her. He always does.


End file.
